


wicked deeds

by Jingle



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Enchanted (2007), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, their focus had been on what could be called a ‘business partnership’. They had worked together on plans for world domination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wicked deeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> I knew what I wanted to do with this the moment I saw the prompt. Enjoy!

Narissa could still feel so much of Maleficent with her. She could recall, perfectly, the look in the dark fairy’s eyes when they’d first met; a look that promised danger and delight were on the horizon. And oh, it had been true. At first, their focus had been on what could be called a ‘business partnership’. They had worked together on plans for world domination.

These plans had never been finished, however, as… _Distractions_ became an increasing problem for the pair; distractions that lead to plotting being set aside for meetings in bedroom chambers. Those nights had brought Narissa more pleasure than she’d known could be felt… And something more. A terrifying but persistent _caring_ for another person.

Then came the babe Aurora’s birth, and the party to which Maleficent received no invitation. An obsession with vengeance was born, and now it was Narissa who was set aside, force to face the fact that what had been meaningful for her had, to Maleficent, never become more than an amusing pastime.

The Mistress of all Evil had done some truly wicked deeds in her time, but none so cruel as making Narissa fall in love with her.


End file.
